


ankommen

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheating, First Kiss, Hogwarts Era, M/M, irgendwo ist da noch penelope, minor penelope/percy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Penelope und Percy passen etwas zu perfekt zusammen und Percy ist unzufrieden. (Percy ist immer unzufrieden.)
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 5





	ankommen

Percy hat sich sein ganzes Leben lang für einen ehrlichen Menschen gehalten; für jemanden, der sich für das Gute und die Gerechtigkeit einsetzt; wirklich, deswegen versteht er auch nicht, wie es sein kann, dass gerade _er_ so einen Unsinn veranstaltet. Er, der er noch nie in einem Test oder in einer Prüfung geschummelt hat (es ja noch nicht einmal versucht hat!) und der er immer sein Bestes gegeben hat, um den Erwartungen seiner Eltern, Lehrer, Geschwister und Mitschüler und vor allem auch seinen eigenen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden. (Es ist nicht immer leicht gewesen, wirklich nicht, aber er hat alles getan, was ihm möglich gewesen ist. Und meistens hat er es auch geschafft.)

Percy ist eigentlich immer recht zufrieden mit sich selbst gewesen, weil er all die Ansprüche, die er je an sich gestellt hat, erfüllen konnte.

Seit seinem ersten Schuljahr hat er nur _O_ s und gelegentlich einmal ein _E_ , aber niemals ein _A_. Es hat viel Zeit gekostet, genug zu lernen, um auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, aber das ist in Ordnung, denn er hat die Zeit ja gehabt. Er hat nicht viele Freunde gehabt (hat er immer noch nicht, aber was soll's?) und seine Brüder sind auch lieber untereinander geblieben, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade wieder einmal als Testobjekt für einen ihrer Streiche benutzt haben. (Und obwohl er sich jedes Mal wieder darüber echauffiert und gelegentlich sogar Punkte dafür abzieht, findet er es doch irgendwie schön, dass er zumindest irgendwie Kontakt zu ihnen hat. Selbst, wenn es nur ist, weil sie sich wieder einmal über ihn kaputt lachen. Das ist okay.)

Auf die guten Noten folgte natürlich unweigerlich das Amt des Vertrauensschülers und zu seiner Verwunderung, aber auch Freude (denn er hatte es ja angestrebt), das des Schulsprechers. – Es wurmt ihn nicht, dass seine Brüder (allen voran, beziehungsweise eigentlich nur: Fred und George) ihn dafür noch mehr belächelten. Er weiß, dass er gut in so was ist. Im Regeln befolgen und im Lernen. Es macht ihm Spaß. Es ist okay.

Dass er sich im Laufe seiner Schulzeit die erste Freundin zulegen würde (und er findet, dass es sich so schrecklich anhört, wenn man es so ausdrückt, weil es so klingt, als hätte er sich einen neuen Stapel Pergamente zugelegt oder eine neue Eule; nicht, wie man über einen Menschen, eine Person reden sollte; er kann seine Mutter schon hören, wie sie schimpft, weil es Penelope auf so wenig herabsetzt, obwohl sie so viel ist, dass er es gar nicht in Worte fassen kann), ist vielleicht nicht für jeden eine realistische Möglichkeit gewesen, aber Percy hat damit gerechnet, weil _jeder_ in der Schule mal mit irgendjemandem anbandelt, selbst wenn es nicht lange hält.

(Hand aufs Herz, er hat auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so lange halten würde, aber er und Penelope … sie _passen_ einfach.

Und vielleicht ist genau _das_ der Grund, warum er es nicht versteht. Er und Penelope, sie passen, aber vielleicht passen sie einfach _zu gut_ , denn wenn sie nicht bei ihm ist, dann denkt er auch nicht an sie und sie scheint auch nicht an ihn zu denken, wenn er nicht in ihrer Nähe ist. Sie verbringen die Ferien nicht miteinander, dafür schreiben sie sich Briefe, viele, aber sie erzählen sich kaum etwas. Es sind _hast Du das Buch gelesen, das ich Dir mitgegeben habe? ich glaube, dass es für die nächste Geschichtsprüfung recht hilfreich sein könnte_ -Nachrichten. Keine _ich vermiss' Dich so_ s oder _ich hoffe die Ferien sind bald vorbei_ s und schon gar keine _ich liebe Dich_ s. Eigentlich hat noch keiner von ihnen _Ich liebe Dich_ gesagt. Und das, obwohl sie schon seit mehreren Monaten zusammen sind.)

Gerade ist Percy sehr, sehr _un_ zufrieden mit sich.

  


* * *

  


»Woher weiß man, dass man wirklich verliebt ist?«, fragt Percy leise in die Stille des Schlafsaals hinein. »Ich meine, so _richtig_ wirklich verliebt.«

Oliver dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Percy unter einem hochgehobenen Augenlid heraus anzusehen und die zugehörige Augenbraue zu heben. Dann dreht er sich schläfrig auf die Percy zugewandte Seite und hakt genauso leise nach: »Perce, wie kommst Du darauf? Vor allem: Warum kommst Du _jetzt_ darauf?«

Percy zuckt mit den Schultern und presst sich tiefer in sein Kissen und seine Matratze, weil er sich denkt, dass er gerade eine ganz unsinnige Frage gestellt hat, was soll Oliver ihm darauf denn auch antworten?

Also zuckt er noch einmal mit den Schultern und zieht dann die Decke etwas weiter nach oben, als wolle er sich dahinter verstecken, bevor er antwortet: »Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, ist eigentlich auch egal, das war eine unnötige Frage, tut mir leid. Schlaf' einfach weiter.«

»Glaubst Du wirklich, dass ich jetzt noch schlafen kann?« Oliver seufzt und hievt seinen Oberkörper nach oben, sodass er sich auf seine Ellenbogen aufstützen kann und einen besseren Blick auf Percy hat, der seine spitze Nase unter der Decke zu verbergen versucht. (Es ist nicht so, als hätte er wirklich das Bedürfnis, sich vor Oliver zu verstecken, eigentlich ganz im Gegenteil, er würde ihm gern alles zeigen, was es an ihm zu zeigen gibt, aber er hat Angst, dass er ihn vergrault, so wie er alle vergrault, die sich ihm in irgendeiner Weise nähern wollen. Das soll gar nicht Mitleid erregend klingen, er bemitleidet sich selbst schließlich auch nicht, aber es entspricht nun einfach der Wahrheit, dass die meisten Menschen nicht mit seiner Art zurecht kommen, oder mit seinem ständigen Streben nach Wissen.)

»Also, was ist los, Perce?«

Er fährt sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, um seine zu lang gewordenen Haare (Friseur steht seit diesem Moment auf seiner To-Do-List) aus seiner Stirn zu streichen, bevor er sich dazu aufrafft, sein Wort wieder an Oliver zu richten: »Es ist nur … ich weiß nicht so recht, ob das zwischen Penelope und mir so das ist, was ich mir unter einer Beziehung vorgestellt habe.« Er macht eine Pause und sucht ein wenig nach Worten. Oliver kennt das, weswegen er ihn nicht unterbricht oder dazu antreiben möchte, schneller weiterzureden. »Ich dachte irgendwie immer – und versteh' mich nicht falsch, ich mag Penny, sehr sogar –, dass da Schmetterlinge wären und Kribbeln und irgendwie das Gefühl … _angekommen_ zu sein. Verstehst Du?« Er macht noch einmal eine kleine Pause, nestelt an seiner Decke herum und schluckt. »Penny ist irgendwie so ruhig, so … so … so _weich_. Es ist, als hätte sie gar keine Ecken und Kanten und gar nichts, woran man anecken könnte.«

Er seufzt und fährt sich nervös durch die Haare. Wahrscheinlich ergibt nichts, was er gerade sagt, einen Sinn. Gleich wird ihn Oliver auslachen und ihm sagen, dass er sich nicht so anstellen solle, es sei doch klasse, dass er so gut mit Penelope auskomme. Jeder andere würde sich wünschen, eine Freundin zu haben, mit der sich so perfekt leben ließe.

Aber Oliver sagt gar nichts, schweigt einfach nur und Percy weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass er eingeschlafen ist, oder daran, dass er einfach nichts dazu zu sagen hat. Vielleicht hat er Mitleid mit Percy, weil er nicht mit dem Besten, was ihm passieren kann, zufrieden sein kann. Weil Percy es sogar schafft an _perfekt_ herum zu mäkeln, als könne gerade _er_ es sich erlauben, wählerisch zu sein. Penelope und er, sie _passen_ doch.

(Und vielleicht will Percy ja gar kein perfekt, weil perfekt irgendwie auch langweilig ist.)

Gerade ist Percy so _unglaublich_ unzufrieden mit sich.

  


* * *

  


»Du merkst es, wenn Du es bist«, flüstert Oliver in der nächsten Nacht in die Stille des Schlafsaals und Percy hätte es beinahe überhört, weil er gerade dabei gewesen ist, einzuschlafen. »Wenn Du _richtig_ wirklich verliebt bist, dann weißt Du es sofort.«

Percy hört die Bettdecke von Oliver rascheln und er hört, wie sich nackte Füße auf den Boden stellen, die mit leisem _Tapp-Tapp-Tapp_ zu ihm herüber geeilt kommen. Ihre Betten trennen nur drei Meter, also dauert es nicht lange, bis sich seine eigene Matratze auf der Oliver zugewandten Seite senkt und er Oliver leise »jetzt rück' doch mal ein Stück« sagen hört.

Percy rutscht zur Seite und macht Oliver Platz, obwohl er sich ja eigentlich seltsam fühlen sollte, weil sie siebzehn sind und man sich in dem Alter nicht mehr zueinander ins Bett legt. (Zumindest macht es niemand mehr, den Percy kennt. Er glaubt, dass es einfach nicht der Etikette entspricht. Mädchen machen so was, das ist schließlich auch sozial akzeptiert. Aber sie sind keine Mädchen, die Übernachtungspartys feiern und zusammen unter der Bettdecke über Jungs kichern.)

»Ach ja? Und woran?«

Percy ist sicher, dass Oliver seinen Atem an seiner Wange spüren muss, weil sie sich in dem Einzelbett so unglaublich nahe sind; nahe sein müssen, um nicht herauszufallen. (Wahrscheinlich hat Oliver nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Percy noch antwortet. Es hat lang gedauert.)

»Ich weiß nicht, Du merkst es einfach«, antwortet Oliver und er rutscht hin und her, als hätte er sich den komplett falschen Ort ausgesucht, um dieses Gespräch zu führen, aber ihre Zimmergenossen schlafen schon und sie müssen sonst so laut miteinander reden. »Es ist ein _Zuhause-sein_ -Gefühl, das Dir Dein Zuhause aber nicht geben kann. Ein Kribbeln, das da anfängt, wo man Dich berührt, und das ewig lang einfach nicht endet.« 

Oliver legt seine Hand auf Percys Arm und er bekommt eine Gänsehaut, weil ihm irgendwie nicht klar werden will, was hier gerade eigentlich passiert. Die Hand an seinem Oberarm rutscht langsam nach unten, bis sie seine Hand ergreift und ein bisschen zu fest drückt. (Aber es ist Percy egal, weil bei Oliver immer alles ein bisschen außerhalb der Norm ist; weil Olivers Handdrücke immer ein bisschen zu fest sind und seine Umarmungen auch; weil sein Grinsen immer ein bisschen zu breit ist und seine Augen immer ein bisschen zu lebendig; weil er immer ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch mit Percy redet und immer ein bisschen zu überschwänglich gestikuliert. Oliver ist immer ein bisschen zu viel, aber Percy mag das, weil er selbst immer ein bisschen zu wenig ist.)

»Es ist ein kleines Feuerwerk, aber nicht unangenehm, eher auf die kribbelige Art und Weise«, sagt er dann und Percy merkt, dass Oliver den Faden verliert und einfach nur redet, weil er, wenn er still ist, immer wieder undurchdachte Sachen macht.)

»Oliver«, unterbricht Percy ihn und verdreht die Augen, weil Oliver erst ein bisschen weiterredet, bevor er sich selbst stoppen kann, »halt einfach den Mund.«

Aber Oliver macht nicht nur das, nein, er hält Percy gleich mit den Mund, die Augen aufgerissen und für einen Moment ganz unbewegt. Irgendwie passen Oliver und er überraschend gut.

(Und vielleicht fühlt sich dieses Zusammensein mit Oliver an, als würde Percy ankommen. _Dort ankommen_ , wo er die ganze Zeit schon erwartet wird.)

(Und vielleicht werfen ihn die Küsse, die Oliver ihm gibt, so aus der Bahn, dass er für einen Moment zu atmen vergisst, weil es sich einfach so _richtig_ anfühlt, dass er gar nicht verstehen kann, dass er nicht früher daran gedacht hat, dass das hier das sein könnte, was er die ganze Zeit gebraucht hat; was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hat.)

Gerade ist Percy einfach nur zufrieden mit sich.


End file.
